


Confrontation

by NitterWitter



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Canon Dialogue, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 17:10:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12988623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NitterWitter/pseuds/NitterWitter
Summary: A short one shot of the argument between Ann and Makoto on 6/11.





	Confrontation

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This will be my first post on here so I hope you enjoy reading it. Please bare in mind that I wrote this at like 2am so feel free to point out any mistakes. Toodles!

"Of course not! He honestly was a good teacher until that day..." The student council president implored but trailed off, her efforts seeming futile.  
  
Ann seethed with anger at the statement and retorted in a way that can only be described as toxic, venom dripping from every letter. Her answer was bitter and harsh, hissing and snapping at the receiver like a wild viper.  
"Oh, but you always take the teacher's side. That's what a good council president does, right?"  
  
Clearly, the topic of conversation had become a controversial one. Emotion flooded the room, heavy guilt forcing anger to rise like smoke and strangle any remaining glimmer of positivity.  
  
"Then... how about you? What did you do for your friend?" The brunette questioned overstepping any boundaries that were left.  
"You were much closer to her than I was, so how did you help?" Makoto added onto her previous question, fueled by adrenaline from the argument.  
  
There wasn't anyway to help, what could she have done? Thoughts spiraled in Ann's head but yet she couldn't outwit the arguments thrown back by miss-student-council-president.  
  
"There wasn't any way to help! By myself... I couldn't do anything for her!" Ann lamented. Desperation and remorse swallowing her whole. Despair sung it's lawless ballad as everything moved in a blur.  
  
"There's no need to shout."  



End file.
